<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thérmē by frolickingangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097658">thérmē</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels'>frolickingangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Yearning, feelings left unsaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple gesture, but Brasidas finds it's the smallest things that matter most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thérmē</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's a part here where i intended to stop, but kass and brasidas just kept <i>talking</i> so i was just,,, Ok Guys,,, have some Banter.</p><p>fic inspired from j3nnt's artwork, <a href="https://j3nnt.tumblr.com/post/626675713530118144/whats-mine-is-yours-brasidas-sharing-his-cloak">What's Mine is Yours</a> ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brasidas knew a quiet night when he saw one. A rare, brief respite where no snakes and enemies hid in the background ready to strike at the most opportune time.<br/><br/>Brasidas checked. And Kassandra’s eagle helped keep an eye out.<br/><br/>With Philonoe and Niloxenos off of Arkadia and aboard a ship headed to her family in Makedonia, they were safe and free from the clutches of the Cult. For now. So Brasidas and Kassandra were immediately on the road once more, this time headed towards the direction of Fort Samikon.<br/><br/>There was a nip in the air despite the humble fire before them. Brasidas saw it in the way Kassandra hunched in on herself, the steaming bowl of stew held tightly between her hands as she took generous gulps of it. With their armor freshly cleaned and allowed to breathe in a nearby part of camp, they only had their <em> chiton </em> and little else to protect them from the autumn wind. <br/><br/>With the thick, heavy fabric in his hands, Brasidas didn’t hesitate to sit closer beside Kassandra and engulf both their backs in his crimson <em> himation</em>.<br/><br/>“What’s this?”<br/><br/>“It’s cold.”<br/><br/>“I thought Spartans brave the cold like they do hunger.”<br/><br/>“I am in no mood to suffer tonight.” It amazed Brasidas how natural it felt to make sure his <em> himation </em> draped securely over Kassandra’s shoulder before moving to wrap his arm snug around her waist. “Not with a full stomach. Thanks to you and the boar you so graciously hunted for us.”<br/><br/>Kassandra chuckled as she finished the last of her stew before she set her bowl aside. She clutched at the end of his <em> himation </em> to wrap it over their fronts too before settling further against his side. Brasidas felt the exhaustion seep from his muscles and he relished in the way Kassandra just melted against him, content in the knowledge that she finds comfort in him like he does in her. Like this, beneath the stars and sharing his heavy Spartan <em> himation </em> with Kassandra for warmth, Brasidas hardly felt the chill in the air anymore.<br/><br/>They leaned against the fallen tree behind them, comfortable in each other’s warmth and in the silence between them.<br/><br/>“Thank you,” Kassandra whispered.<br/><br/>“For what?”<br/><br/>“For being here.”<br/><br/>“I should say the same to you. You’re the one doing me a favor, Kassandra.” Brasidas rested his cheek on her head. It wouldn’ve been a lie to say he didn’t indulge himself with a nuzzle and a small whiff of her hair. “You could be storming your way inside Fort Samikon now to kill Lagos and be done with it. On to the next cultist. Instead, you saved a dear friend’s family to give him a chance.”<br/><br/>“Hm. Maybe I’m growing soft too.”<br/><br/>“I doubt that.”<br/><br/>Perhaps there was more to be said. Words and confessions that didn’t come easy for either of them. So Kassandra settled for tracing patterns of her own making over his chest instead. Brasidas’ hand followed suit, holding her hand in his but keeping her fingers free to draw as she wished.<br/><br/>If Brasidas had paid closer attention, maybe he’d have noticed the words she traced there. <em> Love</em>, being one of them.<br/><br/>Next were Kassandra’s lips tracing kisses along the line of his neck. Small kisses, harmless ones moving higher up his beard, his cheekbone, then finally his lips.<br/><br/>It started a simple moulding of lips. Soft and slow and merely basking in the feel of another’s gentle presence against them. Then, growing in intensity. With hearts beating faster and both of them chasing the other’s lips when the other pulled away for some seconds of air. Once Kassandra pressed further and slipped her tongue past his lips with a moan, Brasidas surrendered himself to her whims once more, letting her push him to his back on the soft grass beneath them. Strong thighs straddled his waist, her hips heavy on top of his.<br/><br/>“Brasidas,” Kassandra breathed, one hand quick and sure in the way it slipped past his smallclothes to stroke him into an erection. She didn’t have to take long; treacherous thing had been stirring to life since Brasidas first felt the weight of her body against him that night. Still, Brasidas took his time wandering up her thighs, pausing to grip a handful of her arse before re-exploring every dip and curve of her hips and waist. Heavy hands settled on the muscles of her back to push her closer to him until not even an inch of air remained between their chests and lips.<br/><br/>He could’ve helped unravel Kassandra’s smallclothes too, but Brasidas enjoyed the way she growled and threatened to bite him if he so much as laughed at her impatience. Kassandra wasted little time to glide her bare heat against the length of him, effectively punching a drawn out moan from of him. Brasidas reached past her romp to coax her into wetness, only to find her dripping on his fingers already. How Kassandra drove him into near insanity like this.<br/><br/>Brasidas damn near forgot to breathe as Kassandra engulfed him into her heat; head spinning, heart racing, hands clutching, and fingers feeling where they were connected. They moaned into each other’s mouths, breathed each other’s scent as Brasidas held on tight with every buck and roll of Kassandra’s hips. He kissed whatever skin he could, content to lay still and hold her as she took her pleasure from him in this warm little cocoon they made.<br/><br/>His thick <em> himation </em> dropped from Kassandra’s shoulders to pool around her hips when she pushed herself upright. She picked up the pace with hands braced against his chest. Brasidas could do nothing else but undo the rope at her waist to let the ends of her <em> chiton </em> billow wide and free for his hands to gain access beneath the fabric. He reveled in the toned muscles of her abdomen, the raised scars scattered across smooth skin; higher and higher up until he held her breasts in his hands. He thumbed and pinched at hardened nipples and Brasidas watched in awe as Kassandra’s mouth opened in an unrestrained gasp and her back arched to press herself further into his kneading hands.<br/><br/>Brasidas bucked his hips to meet her rhythm and Kassandra just about made the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. He repeated the motion so he could hear it again, have her music tear through the night, only accompanied by his own grunts and moans as well as the lewd sounds of their skin meeting to her enthusiastic pace. <br/><br/>“Brasidas,” she growled. “Come here.”<br/><br/>Hands fisted the front of his <em> chiton </em> . Arms flexed to pull him up. Lips met his for a kiss too eager their teeth knocked on contact, sending them both laughing and giggling whilst refusing to part. Kassandra apologized in between breaths and laughter, fingers burying into his hair and fiddling with his braid. Brasidas responded in kind with a gentle squeeze of her romp and a tilt of his head so he could get a proper taste of her this time. A simple nip of his teeth on her lip, a little taunt, and Kassandra picked up the pace once more. This time more frantic and with abandon, free and uninhibited with the knowledge that Brasidas was there to support her. <br/><br/>A shaky breath, the slightest quiver of her thighs, and Brasidas knew to move his hand between them to thumb at the swollen nub of her clit. Kassandra gasped, and once she leaned heavily onto Brasidas with muscles shaking and walls spasming, Brasidas followed suit. The knot in his abdomen burst forth as he released into her, voice rough as he called out to the gods and for her. Mostly her. Kassandra’s name remained sweet on his tongue and heaven on his lips despite the months that passed from their first meeting.<br/><br/>They took their time recovering from their high, with Brasidas' hand running up and down her back while Kassandra ran her fingers through his beard. Lower and lower they wandered. Over his pulse, his collarbone, the dip above his sternum, then lower still until her hand slipped past the top of his <em> chiton </em> and settled over his chest, right where she could feel the strong beating of his heart. Then, fingers teased at his nipple. Followed by a suggestive glimmer in Kassandra’s eyes as well as one of her lopsided smiles. Fond amusement bubbled in his chest, pushing a chuckle out of Brasidas. He laid them both on their sides on the soft grass. Part of him loathed to slip out of Kassandra, but at least they were comfortable. And warm. Thanks to Kassandra pulling his <em> himation </em> over them once more.<br/><br/>She huddled closer to him with her hand still slipping past the top of his <em> chiton </em> to rest on his chest. His on the meat of her thigh. Two points of simple contact yet it provided immeasurable warmth shared between them that Brasidas wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. <br/><br/>Her skin shone with the light sheen of sweat under the firelight; wondrous, blinding, but not as captivating as Kassandra’s eyes as they reflected back the flames flickering just behind him. Brasidas found that the more he stared, the more he saw those brown eyes on another, smaller person’s face along with her nose and her cheeks. Then, a smile. Big and bright and unhardened by years of war and solitude. Rather, a smile borne from love and innocence and everything good in the world.<br/><br/>“You’re staring.”<br/><br/>Kassandra’s voice brought him back from the haze of his mind. He smiled as if his little daydream did not make him yearn, did not scare him the slightest.<br/><br/>“It’s hard not to.”<br/><br/>“Where do you go? When you disappear inside that head of yours?”<br/><br/>Brasidas didn’t answer. It was so much easier to trace Kassandra’s lips and jaw with his thumb, to pray Mnemosyne granted him the ability to imprint in his being all of what Kassandra chose to show him. Easier still to press his lips against hers once more because who knew how much time they had left together?<br/><br/>Such dangerous thoughts Brasidas had.<br/><br/>For what could be more dangerous than the future? Than the hope bubbling in his chest?<br/><br/>Perhaps, once the damned war is over, he’d ask her to marry him.<br/><br/>“I don’t want to get up.” She grumbled against his lips.<br/><br/>“We’ve yet to roll out our beds.” Brasidas chuckled. Despite the argument, he made no move to pry himself from her arms. “You wouldn’t want to wake with sore muscles in the morning.”<br/><br/>“Oh, I’ll be plenty sore.” Kassandra smirked, pressing herself further against him. As if Brasidas needed anything else to catch the meaning behind her words and for his cock to twitch in interest once more as if he were a younger man still. “But I can handle it. Can you?”<br/><br/>“You never make it easy, do you?”<br/><br/>“Who was it that said... What was it again?” She raised her brow at him, smirk still very much in place. “Easy doesn’t exist?”<br/><br/>“A smart man, I’m sure. You should listen to him more.”<br/><br/>“He is. Sparta’s lucky to have him as <em> strategos</em>. Needs a little saving sometimes, but that’s alright. I don’t mind a challenge.”<br/><br/>“Getting you to sleep is a challenge.”<br/><br/>Fingers trailed feather-light touches down Brasidas’ arms. Lower and lower they went until they reached his hand, held it, and slowly guided it to the space between her legs still wet from their earlier excursion.<br/><br/>“Perhaps you should try harder, Spartan.”<br/><br/>“Perhaps I will, Kassandra.” He growled, throwing her leg over his hips before spearing two of his fingers inside of her knuckles deep. Kassandra made a sound so delicious it definitely sent his blood rushing back to his cock.<br/><br/>By the gods, she might just be able to get him going again. Until their muscles sang and cursed at them on the road the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>